Mass Effect: Testament
by mountainchai
Summary: ::Access datafiles on Normandy SR-1:: ::Access data on Shepherd and crew:: -N7 Data retrieval blocked- -Database corrupted- A story of the origins of the main characters of Mass Effect, building to the events of the first game. [Image by: glping]
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I know there are many other stories surrounding the retelling of the Mass Effect story line, but I hope you give this one a chance. I'll be focusing for quite a while on the origin stories of the main characters, because I love diving deep into their psyches and reason for being. The next chapter will have Shepherd again and Garrus. I have taken several origins of Shepherd and tied them together, but there will be a few twists along the way. Please enjoy.

* * *

 _The stars were particularly bright this season._

I stared in awe, pondering their light and the blackness in-between. The stars held an endless fascination for me, even back on Earth where countless stories were told of Mars, the Charon Relay, new worlds and the hope of expansion for our kind. The Alliance always regaled us in school and on the info nets with zealous tales of the courage and glory that awaited us out among those stars. **Humanity's Destiny Calls!** The posters flashed, electronic text buzzing around almost transparent glassy skyscrapers with a patriotic blue and white. I dreamed of exploring, racing faster than light out of the grim and dusty metropolis streets to a planet with fertile grass washed aglow with those interstellar beams; a planet all my own.

I was three when the First Contact War started; I don't remember much except for a time when anxiousness wore away at my parent's faces. There were loud noises and shouts coming from crowds of people who stood watching impatiently at the public tele-prompters and data holos. The curious caution humanity felt for the new Systems Alliance was erased in an instance, replaced by words like duty and mutterings of revenge. It was a time of anger. Humanity's destiny was tested and lines of men and women stood behind it now.

I did not understand their anger. Not at first. All I thought about was space.

My mother and father knew of my dream. They watched me play with toy dreadnoughts and frigates when I wasn't getting into mischief. They too dreamed of a better life. They were simple people who worked with their hands, but they thought nothing would change. With billions of people, the likelihood of poverty was high, luckily my parents scraped by with enough to live and send me to a decent school. Mother was an assistant to a geneticist, whose primary field was botany and father had a decent salary working for the tech corporation Aldrin Labs. Dad's primary interest and specialty was the Omni-tool. Although it was hard to move up in the competitive world of Terra; Dad managed to garner a few benefits - mainly for me, that set several things in motion.

It started a few years later as tensions lessened some from the First Contact War and humanity began setting an embassy on the Citadel. He and mother persuaded me from my studies to join them at the Labs. Brushing past familiar faces in slick suits, I was surprised to find his work station cleaned up and was greeted with a cheer. Two of my closest friends were there, Meg and Willum. I met Meg at school, but Willum was a different story altogether. My parents were beside them, beaming at me. They congratulated me, bringing out a small cake. It was triple chocolate mousse, crafted from my favorite sweet shop in the downtown area.

"Happy 12th b-day, Jane- _Goodall_!" Willum piped in. He slurred his words together. He had nicknamed me after a famous 21st century environmentalist after I kept walking into a pet shop to stare at all the different animals.

I grimaced at the nickname, though I gave him a smile, "Don't call me that, please." Meg prodded him in the side.

"What, I always feel you was going to save the world..."

"English, Willum," Meg said, "I always felt..."

Willum began to bicker at her, saying she was being persnickety again. He liked that word. Meg must have regretted introducing him to it, "Jane knows what I mean!" She shook her head at his reply.

I stared at my cake, watching the candle being lit. The light danced across my face and in that moment I felt empty, "All the animals are in zoos, Willum."

Mother chided me softly, "Don't be like that Jane. Look, Willum has something for you!" There was a great noise behind me. Dad was busy in the background, searching for something. The equipment next to him made occasional beeps; there were rumblings further in the distance of ongoing machinery, lights flickered elsewhere and large tanks were positioned all over - filled with gases, liquids and strange shimmering matter that I could only speculate on. It was very possible that one of these contained element zero: the mysterious supernova dark energy that powered all mass effect shields, FTL drives, bio-amps and other devices.

I turned back around, facing Willum. His brown eyes pooled into a liquid. I couldn't tell if he was sad or happy. He handed me a box, wrapped so haphazardly that I knew it had to be from him. I thanked him and opened it. I was delighted to find that it was a model kit with glossy print of the _SSV New Delhi_. I almost couldn't sputter out the words of gratitude. This was the ship that Captain Eisennhorn commanded and that Jon Grissom flew in to Arcturus.

"I know..." He hugged me, "You do great things." Still, the thought crossed my mind, where did he get the money? We helped when we could, but he could scarcely feed his little sister.

"You'll do..." Meg whispered to correct him. She winked at me from behind him as if to tell me not to worry.

He ignored her and playfully saluted me. Meg pushed him out of the way teasingly, almost proudly, "Well... I pitched in with your dad to help get you one of these." She quickly waved her left hand over her right arm; an orange glow began to form and a three-dimensional hologram chimed into view, rounding over her limb. It hovered over her arm awaiting instructions. I walked closer, staring in awe, even Willum was mesmerized. It appeared a light current was generated through her arm, particularly in the fingertips and amplified through a silicon alloy bracelet attached to her wrist. It was an Omni-tool, top of the line model, civilian grade for entertainment and some hacking. I wondered at all the sensors embedded inside. Meg knew what I was thinking, as with a flick of her wrist the hologram disappeared, "You'll get to study your own soon enough."

I glanced over at mom, astonished. Dad saw my face in the back and chuckled to himself. "Mom," I said, concerned, "But they cost so much."

"Don't worry about that. Dad and Meg persuaded the company to give you a model of your own at a fraction of the cost."

"How?" I asked again.

"Don't worry..." Mom kept saying. She was hiding something, I knew it. I wanted to probe her further, but dad handed Meg a card, who smiled, and gave it to me.

"I had to really keep this hidden, knowing how curious you are." Dad said behind me. He placed his hand on my shoulder as I opened it. Inside was a card stamped with a date for Omni-tool operation, engineer grade. Dad seemed proud, "Now you can really start experimenting."

"Thank you!" I hugged Meg, then mom and dad. Willum looked down, ashamed I think of his gift. I hugged him too, "Hey," I elbowed him, "Come over sometime, bring your little sister too. We'll put together the ship." He smiled at me, bashful.

The days after I received the Omni-tool were the best and worst days of my life. The surgery wasn't painful. I was put to sleep as they inserted thin nodes of eezo into each of my fingertips, each were attached to tiny strips, wired to my nervous system through my hand. The entire computer mainframe was placed inside the solid bracelet that was built to last. If any updates came along, they could be easily added. Two non-biotic conductor amps were placed under it to amplify the signal to the arm, along with one sensor chip embedded directly into the hand. The two amps, eezo and sensor working in union with each other was strong enough to operate the hologram and sync wirelessly to other systems and if you were military, pull together enough amounts of ceramic, metallic, and plastic matter to form small defensive weapons or supercharge the nervous systems of organic species - if you were smart and quick enough.

I woke up from my medically-induced sleep a few hours later to find that my hand was wrapped in bandages. I moved my fingers and winched. Everything was sore. A nurse dressed in a white close-fitting outfit informed me to give it three days before I tried anything. She handed me a metal ticket with a 6-digit number. It would release me from the Surgery Ward to where my parents were waiting.

School was... interesting. My favorite subjects at school were astronomy, and tech-engineering 1.0. In History-Future class they had spoken about the Singapore kids, the growing interest in biotics and the wide uses of element zero; The programs being started to study its effects safely as the aliens had a head start on us. Many kids muttered hateful things, especially about the Turians. Some asked the teacher if being biotic turned us into mutants or monsters. The teacher didn't know what to say at first, then started saying something about evolution. I didn't pay attention. I turned my face down to my desk screen, flipping through my hologram textbook. Some kids resorted to playing with their Omni-tool lite under the desk. It was just the bracelet itself, still powerful enough to play high-end video games. I witnessed a corvette patrol vehicle being blown to bits under one desk before the teacher caught him and using her Tool device, disabled it for a set period of time. I chuckled under my breath.

Lunch was the only time to get fresh air and see Meg. Up top, on the building's grassy ceiling we chatted for a bit, with Meg excited for when the bandages came off. It was only Day 2. A group of upper-grade boys were walking around the playground looking restless. Normally we were separated by selected sides, but the Supes were strangely lax today. Most knew to stay away from them, but sometimes you don't get lucky. They had found some smaller kids to pick on from the lower grades. Some of the older ones I recognized to be from military families, they usually stayed for six-months before leaving again to some spaceport or military transit ship. They would finish their education there as their father or mother moved from mission to mission for another six-months.

I tried to ignore it until one of the kids, a little boy started crying, "Why are you so mean?" Another boy pushed him and the six-year-old fell to the ground. The other kids were too scared to do anything. They grouped-almost huddled-together.

I started to get up. Something in me gnawed at my stomach. Willum's face flashed before my eyes, reminding me of how we first met. It made me sick. Meg grabbed my arm, "Jane," She mumbled. I could see the fear in her eyes.

"I have to." I replied, "It's the right thing to do."

I strode over there, not knowing what I'd do or say. I just had to stop the kid from crying.

"Hey, move aside," I said, pushing my way through the throng of angry boys. There were shouts, frustrated retorts, utterings of displeasure. "Who do you think you are?" They pushed me to and fro, tried to rattle me. I didn't focus on them, just the little boy. The other kids ran away except for one. A little girl who I knew came from a fairly wealthy family, her father was head-manufacturer for Hahne-Kedar, our rival in the tech world. Another teenager had grabbed ahold of her, threatening her to transfer some creds.

I picked up the little boy, brushed him off. His nose was running, his eyes red. He peered up at me, mouth ajar. I cautiously, almost regretfully reached forward with my good hand towards his. He took hold of it tightly, his face changing to an awe. It was then I noticed he had stopped crying. I looked back at the others, "Hey, come on. Step off."

"What are you going to do, girlie?"

"Yeah, especially with that fucked up arm." All the kids around us stopped running and playing. They were watching now from afar, wondering what would happen.

"We are walking away. That's it." I said back. The realization of having only one arm brought reality closer than I wanted it to. They started to laugh.

I turned to leave, but the teenager from before had stepped into my way. I realized it was a girl. With chopped hair dyed a florescent red, nose pierced, and well-built arms she looked like a force to be reckoned with.

"You've got balls," She said, folding her arms over her chest. She stepped closer, grinning, "I almost want to like you." She spit at my feet.

The boys from behind me cheered for her, calling her name, demanding that she take me out. Meg's voice screamed for me to return. Then screamed that she was getting a teacher. She started to take off.

The girl shook her head, quickly motioning with her arms, pointing at Meg. Some of the boys took off after her. I turned to go again, holding fast to the little boy, but my obstructer prevented me. With surprising reflexes she caught me, spun me around and kicked me hard in the stomach. As the air released out of me all at once, she shoved me to the ground. Stars came into my vision, but not the kind that I loved. I pushed the little boy out of the way as I fell so I would not fall on him. He did not run. He just stood there watching. Meg screamed again, as the boys brought her back with them. I held unto my stomach, cringing as the pain blossomed there several layers deep. I watched Meg struggle, mouthing words to me.

"Don't fight her..." Meg said, "Don't... you know who she is right?"

The girl snapped at her, "Don't remind me."

"She's _Rear Admiral_ Mikhailovich's daughter."

She gave Meg an accusatory look and slapped her in the face. Meg's legs buckled underneath her.

An alarm started to sound, two sharp buzzing whistles, a pause, then repeated again and again. It was a warning that the supervisors were coming. Everyone became annoyed, except for Meg who breathed a sigh of relief through tears.

The Rear Admiral's daughter bent down over me, giving me a strange mix of a snarl and a smile, "Looks like the fun is over." She stood over me, teasing me, "Let's play again later." I felt powerless, grunting, trying to see straight. "Just remember, babe..." She grabbed at my auburn hair, pulling my face towards hers, "The strong survive." There was no hatred in it, just cold fact. "Remember that," Her grey eyes locked into mine, blazing with something I did not understand until much later, but I sensed an invitation. She let go of my head.

"Let's go..." I heard her say, beckoning her brutish friends to follow. Meg was pushed down and left alone. A few of them had sympathetic looks, but one particularly vicious boy came forward and whispered something that sunk a deeper blow, "I heard from Lucy that your dad sold himself as a test subject so you could get that shiny Omni-tool." He patted my head, saying with a hint of jealousy that stayed with me, " _Enjoy_."

A supervisor grabbed ahold of him, taking him somewhere inside while another checked up on me. She began using her Tool to check my vitals, as I fainted in and out of consciousness. The little boy stayed in my sight.

* * *

It was an odd, unsettling feeling. A great tide formed beneath my sleeping bunk, the peaceful hum generated by its temperature control, vanished. I did not know whether I was asleep or awake. The tide rose higher and higher, a vast swirl of unknown energy that reminded me of what the Siarists spoke of: _All is one, and that upon death the consciousness of the one returns to the universe_. Except it was returning to... me? I felt it choking me now, an anger and fear I had never known before crying to be realized. My stomach turned flips and then I sprang to life. I clutched my throat, realizing I was still here. Still at the university, still in bed. Outside, the pale red moon of Thessia turned the skies to a mellow hue of violet. The rays of moonlight were shuttered through smartglass, keeping the minimalistic room just dark enough.

I gasped, looking around. I breathed in deep, sucking the air as quickly as I could between my lips. A thin coating of sweat had risen above my skin. I could still feel traces of that fear, and I realized I was trembling. The bunk's hum changed slightly, the temperature altered enough to where I felt some calm restored.

There was a groaning below me. My roommate stirred awake, " _Liara_?" She hissed at me.

I sat very still, listening.

"Go to sleep... I have a test tomorrow," She tossed in her bunk, "What happened? Did you have a Prothean nightmare?" Her frustration turned to laughter, as she giggled into her thermal blanket.

I could not withhold my pout, "I _did_ not." I could not even say the words in a dignified way.

Katra's frustration returned, "Oh shut it, royalness or I'll send you to Illium."

I shuddered at the thought of being involved in the politics, the flattering and threats...

"...yeah, what a horrible way to live. You'll have to _drink_ Ice Brandy, _dress_ nicely, and _mingle_ with everyone... what would your mother think?"

"That's low," I retorted, crossing my arms. The thought of biotically strangling her sounded appealing... almost.

She laughed again, then stopped and groaned, "Go to sleep." She hit a button and the dark-tinted Palladium visor rounded over her bunk: it served as both a privacy shield along with suspending auditory intrusion, even infrasound. I liked using it sometimes when I was deep into my studies. Still, as I sat pondering my dream and blocked off from one of the few asari I could talk to, I felt... lonely. I messed up again somehow. I paused for one brief moment then immediately opened my Omni-Tool and connected wirelessly to one of two consoles in the room. I selected a comm buoy and anonymously patched into the network so no one would see I was online. I opened my E-messages and stopped breathing for one second. My mother had sent out one barely an hour ago! I read it anxiously:

"Little Wing... I know we don't talk. You are likely to not respond to this. In fact, knowing how smart you are, you will read this through an anonymous patch so it will look unread. The point of this message is I want you to know I felt a stirring in my soul and worried about you all day. My time is short here in Thessia - my passage to Palaven is a bittersweet one. I hope that you will see me off at the Athame Ceremony a month from today. I love you."

I tried not to cry, but as I held it inside my eyes rebelled instead with a watery film. I wiped them away and read the words over again. I wanted to reach out, to say words that a loving daughter would say, but I would be involved. I knew mother would leave her hometown right now to visit me if I asked her to and although she would ask about my studies, which always amused her, she would expertly guide the conversation to thoughts of home, community events, the temple enclave with its smells of myrrh and cinnamon, all the offerings to the goddess wrapped in discreet packaging. I would not be able to say no. I would hold my mother, give into the pressure of being her daughter and resist simply being Liara. Yes, I was running away, but just being me was too valuable.

Still... _Goddess_ , I doxed the patch and with a tender touch, clicked the message as having been read. I love you more than you know mother. With that, I signed off and tried to go back to sleep.

"That is an acceptable answer," The professor stated, pleased with my analysis of what role quantum physics played in the universe's creation of dark energy and the underlying effect on all our biotic devices created at Serrice's top-of-the-line facilities. The maidens at the front glanced back with smirks and obvious looks of disdain. I tried to ignore them and focus on the teacher who seemed to pick up on their intent with alarming accuracy.

"That however is not acceptable," She chided, and the asari maidens hushed immediately, "You must all be encouraging and supportive of one another. That is how Thessia has triumphed; that is how we have assumed our prominent role in the galaxy."

The girls shook their blue-framed heads and spoke in polite tones to the Matriarch professor. They used an old phrase passed down through the centuries from an almost forgotten dialect. Its meaning was simple, " _I respect your wisdom and hear you_." The professor nodded in return, responding in kind, except it was without the wisdom part, just: "I hear you." Most professors at Serrice were Matriarchs, between 700 years of age and beyond. Their experience and knowledge was deemed invaluable, many being held in lofty positions. My mother was one of them - except, she was particularly special, considering she was the head Matriarch of the temple of goddess Athame and Overseer of the Eternium. The oldest professor here was almost 900 and she was fawned over daily, even asked to counsel the highest echelons of asari government. Respect, camaraderie and a focus on community service was the cogwheel of asari life. On the other hand...

The professor returned to the lesson, communicating about the physics of a supernova, how important they are even if destructive and how our planet benefited from the explosion in the long run. Yes, the long view is what the asari also focused on. The application of it. The maidens up front glanced back at me again. It was too bad I couldn't see it now. I knew what would happen after class. I sighed.

The professor pulled me aside after class. She waited until everyone had left. I looked around and let myself relax.

"Liara, I am concerned."

I tensed up again. Did she know? "About what Matriarch Lythyhin?" I made a motion with my hand to denote respect; the hand was made flat and with sleight of hand, you cupped it upward towards your chest then towards the elder and lastly, brought it back towards your chest. It was like making an offering, a giving of yourself and of the elder towards you. I've seen some girls do it towards their crushes or idols.

"There is no need to be so formal, child," She replied. She rubbed the top of her cartilage crest, looking slightly embarrassed. She still smiled.

"I am sorry, I am used to it... my mother," I said. I almost mumbled it, embarrassed myself.

"Yes, I understand, Matriarch Benezia is very formal herself," She did not go into detail, which I was thankful for, "The point is Liara, are you getting enough rest? You don't seem yourself."

"I am. I have been working on a paper for my Prothean studies," She nodded as I spoke, acknowledging that she knew about my major. Finally, I dared the question, "What is my natural predisposition then?" I was so curious in my expression that I think she let off a laugh, "What?" I asked.

"Liara...!" Lythyhin said, clutching her chest, "It is simply that you were very enthusiastic at the beginning of the quarter."

"You should see me in my Prothean History class."

Lythyhin clicked her tongue against her mouth, rolling her eyes in a kind way, "Liara, I have passed by the class numerous times to go to the lounge. There are only five students in the class, including you. Of course you would be so concentrated and giddy. It is your inclination, but it is not always the right thing. You are missing what I am saying."

I was confused. The wisdom of a Matriarch was not easily seen at times, "Explain then."

She smiled at me, "You are too focused on things that are not important. We all know you are an excellent student. You are not happy. I suggest you take some time and join a club."

I almost let loose a frown, but her words hit me in a way I had not counted on, "There are some extracurriculars I had in mind."

The Matriarch was not pleased, "I think not. You are already carrying five courses and one e-class."

"Then I do not see why it is so important."

Lythythin laughed again, it was long and deep and suddenly I felt stupid, but I dared not say anything. "It is because you are young...! but you know," She wiped at her eyes, "When I was in school, your mother said the same thing to our teacher!"

I did not know what to say. My mother had rarely spoke about her early life. I was curious, but did not want this conversation to go any further, "Thank you...?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm going to say the same thing to you that our teacher said to her. There are other important things in life. I'm sure your mother would agree."

I gave her a serious look, "I doubt that." If she did, she wouldn't have...

"Do you want me to contact her?" She let a mischievous edge into her voice. It surprised me.

My eyes widened, "No!" I gripped my info-pad before it fell from my hand, "No-no-no!"

"Very well then. Do you consent?"

"I consent, teacher." I repeated the Matriarchal phrase used earlier in class, "What should I join...in your opinion?"

She looked me up and down, peering solemnly at me with eyes that had seen more than several centuries, the rises and falls of countless generations, "I would say either music or Commando Club." She chuckled at the thought, stating, "It's just some maidens throwing themselves around and having fun. It's not real military."

 _Fun?_ I thought. _Right._

"You look like you could handle yourself, let me know what you decide," Lythythin said. She was cheerful now, probably because she got the better of me. I should have just nodded my head earlier and played dumb, but she most likely would have figured that out too.

"Thank you, Matriarch," I said, feeling gloomier than before. I stepped outside the classroom thinking the day couldn't get any worse and my heart fell even further. These were the same group of asari waiting for me, maidens all in different shades of blue. I hurried as fast as I could the opposite way, passing by lots of maidens younger than me and some matrons to get to the silver-Serrice sky-bridge that connected to the dorms.

Just as I waved my hand at the bridge's sealed door, they caught up to me.

 **USER-ID CONFIRMED**. A robotic VI sounded. **LIARA T'SONI**.

"Liara T'soni," A maiden mimicked, "You think you're better than us, don't you?" I noticed that one of the other maidens was messing with her Omni-Tool, hacking into the VI to keep the door open. There were three security levels she had to go through! She must have created a virus as it should have been fairly difficult, but she did it so quickly! It would have taken me ten minutes to rewire the mechanism inside along with a little omni-gel.

They pushed me out into the bridge, the same girl locking the door behind us and the one on the other side to keep anyone else from getting in. I could feel my heart beating faster. "What do you want from me? I'm not bothering you." My words were firm even if my arms were shaking. How long had they been planning this? Since they announced my name at the entry-celebrations?

"She's scared," Someone whispered, "The pureblood's scared."

I hated that word. I loathed it. They could see it on my face and they liked that it hurt me.

The one who must have been their leader pushed me against the glass of the bridge. It held everything together, circling above us to form a ceiling. I could see the red Thessia sun and it made everything an angry color on the walkway, shining on everyone's face, coloring over our noble blue. The leader spoke threatening words, "You know why. You are a bother. You should have never been born. Even if you're Matriarch Benezia's daughter, you're just a pureblood." She pushed me harder, and I could see the shuttles and skycar's flying below us at dizzying speeds, it was beginning to hurt, "You've even shirked your duties, no wonder your family doesn't talk to you." The others snickered.

"That's my decision!" I retorted, feeling the burn rise to my face. I tried to push back.

"And you know why?" She asked, sniggering, "Because you know it too."

I felt that familiar tingling in my hands, the pulsation of static building in my limbs, running up my spine and vibrating against my forehead. An electrical aura jumped off my body, springing to life with renewed vigor. I had never wanted to use my biotics like this again, but my body acted against my wishes - the only time I'd consider this a good exception.

Some of the other maidens rallied behind their leader, declaring she was getting ready to fight, "Vienthes! Watch out!"

"Come on, _pureblood_ ," Vienthes said, pushing me again, "Let's see what you got." Her biotics flared to life against mine. I could almost hear the sound of a few sparks, but most of all it was the magnetic pulling that revved each other to action. I was so scared, but so, very angry. I let loose, unconsciously throwing all my arm and mind into it - trying to get her off of me. It was a wide angle. It only pushed her back a yard and instead ripping a medium-sized solar generator from the silver-paneled wall before the bridge was built as glass. We all watched as it flew in the air at stunning velocity, smashed through a big portion of the glass tube's ceiling and kept flying until it crashed through one of the tall arcologically-designed skyscrapers that dotted the landscape. It got quiet. I was shocked beyond disbelief. I was going to be suspended. There was no doubt. The sudden sorrow was crushing.

" **Holy shit** ," One of the maiden's sputtered, "She's crazy!" I could feel myself crumbling on the inside.

"Let's get out of here," Another said, "Open the doors!" We could already hear the chaos brewing from outside, questions shouted, frantic running, the explosion finally sounding from the generator crash. The doors were opened, and some of them escaped, but someone else's biotics pushed two maidens down, including Vienthes. I watched, my mind blown that a friend would betray them. It was a tall, almost purple-tinged asari that stood in their way with a look on her face of mischief and barely contained hurt.

Vienthes was enraged, "What is this, Nul'ne? You grow a conscious?" She tried to deflect the biotic shield, but it barely budged it. It enveloped them further instead, causing them to stiffen like trapped varren.

Nul'ne playfully touched her face, as if she was wondering herself, "Yeah, you could say that, or I just got bored. Either way, you're done for a while."

Vienthes screamed her name, threatening her with the various ways to flay someone's mind. Nul'ne just smiled, like it was a joke, " _Uh-huh_."

People were screaming in the background, there was a large group headed our way from the door behind Nul'ne, but the student dorms entryway was already packed, curious blue heads popping out from cover - too afraid to enter, but too excited to turn away. No doubt, they would have already called their Dorm Captains.

"Hey!" Nul'ne called out to me, shattering me out of my stunned shell, "Hey, pureblood, you better get moving or they will get suspicious of you."

" _But_... you...?" I was terribly confused. I looked down at the fuming Vienthes and the other two girls, also peeved beyond reason.

"Aw, you concerned?"

I wanted to shake my head, wanted to do something, but I could only stand there.

Nul'ne's voice turned almost sultry, "Don't worry your pretty face, get out of here! I'll take care of them."

I started to take off with Nul'ne letting off a short laugh that sounded like a wounded animal. The fear rose in my body at a fast pace. I realized I had dropped my info-pad and almost turned to receive it. Then I saw the crowd move into the bridge, several Matriarchs in tow. They were already asking questions, already detaining Nul'ne and the others. I disappeared into the student dorms, almost blending in with all the other asari faces even though I felt like someone could pick me out of the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I was going to have Garrus' POV on this one, but it was getting long enough already and it would have put several more thousand words on this. I thought I should put something out already. I will put Garrus' next chapter, for now enjoy Shepherd's POV alone.

* * *

It was an empty feeling, like being carried on the waves of a cold tide, bitten by a dark wind that crept its way into and through my bones. There was no warmth, no light of any kind. I was alone. I screamed and screamed, thrashing in an invisible pool of my own making. I hoped someone would hear me. There was an energy around me that rippled away with every struggle made. I stopped moving, letting my consciousness drift in and out with every breath. The fear and anger died with the silence and everything was swallowed into blackness...

An irritating noise broke through, the hint of quick, fragile whispers. I wanted to move, wanted to stop the beeping from corrupting the peace that had finally washed over me. My face began to hurt and my stomach twisted in knots. My eyes twitched in response to the painful soreness awakening all over. I let out a groan and tried to sit up.

"Hey! She's awake!" Someone rushed over, touching my shoulder. The sudden brightness of the room overwhelmed me and my vision blurred, but the voice was undeniable.

"Meg?" There was a yes, but someone else pushed her out of the way, or rather ran into her in his hastiness.

"Goodall!" Willum sputtered my nickname, "I hear what you did! Meg got me! Sis and me came over to check on you! You ok?" Small rough hands shook and lifted me, until Meg stopped him, along with vocal opposition from my mom and another, a man's voice that I did not recognize right away.

"Hey, Willum, she'll be okay!" My mom's gentle voice rose above the chatter. She grabbed him, hurried him off, giving him a hug. I knew she would calm him, tell him in smoothing words that everything would be okay. Willum was prone to panic. I did not blame him for his anxiety at all - but others I knew, would not be so understanding. I could hear his younger sister whimpering to my mom.

"Who else is here?" I struggled to adjust my eyes to my surroundings, becoming suddenly clear to me that I was in the same hospital where I had my Omni-tool surgery.

Meg nodded, "My dad is here. You know where my mom is." Yeah. I knew. She was an extremely busy woman. An older man stepped forward, his dark brown hair slicked back and wearing a carefully tailored formal two-piece suit fashioned in a 21st century style. He carefully avoided the intervention being carried on by my mother towards Willum, and regarded me with compassion in guarded eyes. He was a reserved type; I knew I wouldn't hear much from him.

"Hey, Shepherd," He liked to use my last name. Meg's dad always had a way of making it sound super professional, "How you holding up?"

My eyes had adjusted enough to see the full spectrum, along with the tiny makings of a three o'clock shadow on her dad's face. He looked tired, and stressed - but those eyes did not lie. He was concerned. I stretched, wincing, "I'm fine... just got to get used to it." I tried to make it sound casual.

Meg watched her father place his hand on my head, messing up the already stringy auburn hair, "Listen don't push yourself. Don't try to act strong." His voice wavered a bit and I was surprised at the emotion straining against his words. I looked at him carefully now. His thin lips stretched into a smile that appeared carved into place, though genuine. Don't try to act strong, his words echoed in my head and I remembered my bully's words. The strong survive. I clinched my hands into fists, feeling a heat stirring within my chest... "I'm impressed," He interrupted, "You stood up to those kids." His smile stretched wider, "Even though your dad's not here I'm sure he'd tell you how proud he is."

Meg's worried face darkened slightly as she touched her dad's arm, grabbed and tugged it, whispering that they should go, that I needed rest. I said that I was fine, but Meg was adamant, saying that they were busy and that no doubt I needed some time with my mom alone. I watched them leave, staring at Meg's back as the titanium door slid shut behind her with a hiss. I felt cold again and turned in bed, peering at the hospital blankets and pondered the situation. It was odd and irritating. A few minutes after they left it came to me. My dad.

Mom returned to me, Willum following behind with his skinny, dimple-cheeked sister. "Honey, you okay?" Mom tried to hug me, but I pushed her away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I stared at her with contempt, anger heating its way into my limbs again.

Of course mom would give me an innocent look, "What are you talking about?"

"Dad," I said, barely containing the urge to yell, "He gave himself up to be a test subject. For my Tool." Willum looked shocked.

Mom looked down, biting her lips. I waited, trying to hold back tears.

"We wanted to give you he things, the opportunities we never had when we were your age."

"I don't have to have this!" I said, squeezing mom's arms, trying to make her understand, "The company already has dad on a lease, now you want to tighten it more?" Mom watched as I stood up to hurry into the bathroom. She asked what I was doing. I tried to change into my clothes as fast as I could. She repeated the question again, beginning to stand. I could feel the panic rising in her voice. Willum stayed outside, this time he was calming her down. His little sister came, and grabbed the hospital gown from me. I picked her up and walked outside.

Willum turned and tried to say something to me, but I only had a few words to tell him, "Stay here, Will." I was angry to the point of bursting, but I didn't want to hurt him, to say something that would frighten him. Willum stepped back, nodding. I think he understood, more than I gave him credit for.

"Where are you going?" My mother was on edge now, her eyes flashed with fear and anger, "I am not signing you out! You need rest!" I set Willum's sister down.

"I don't care mom," I huffed, slipping my school jacket over my bruised shoulders. My face throbbed, my left eye swollen from the forceful shove into the ground, "I'm going to fix this."

Mom tried to grab me, tried to bring me back, "You are only twelve, you don't need to fix everything. This is not a machine, or a computer program. There are consequences. We are adults, we make our own choices."

I pushed her away, over and over, somehow eluding her frantic grasps as I headed towards the electronic door. I couldn't let her get ahold of me. I couldn't let her sink all that love and emotion inside me, melt me into some puddle, "Then I'm making my own choice. I'm making this right." I slipped through the door.

I jogged as fast as I could without trying to look so obvious. The staff was very busy today, nurses and doctors hurried past each other, datapads in hand - some talking to parents, others were with patients. A nurse spotted me, called my name, rushed over to prevent me from leaving. I raced through the scanner, a machine built along the walls near the waiting room to track the comings and goings of patients - along with welcome or unwelcome guests. I waited for it to buzz, for the angry red to flicker, telling everyone that a patient was leaving without permission. Instead, it dinged a pleasant blue. The nurse checked her pad, shook her head and left me alone. My mom must have checked me out with the in-room console. She trusted me, which made what I was about to do hurt more.

I passed through the waiting room quickly, where there were dozens of people, but a thin, shaking woman stood and caught me by surprise. Her little boy was pointing at me with excited motions. Standing in my way she trembled, yet there was a reserve of strength hidden underneath her anxious face. A canvas bag was attached to her synthetic pants, the Alliance logo grafted unto it. Was she military? She asked in a careful voice, "Are you Jane Shepherd?"

"I'm in a hurry... what's this about?"

"My son... my son wanted to see you. He said you protected him from some bullies that had been bothering him for a week."

"...a week?"

"Yes," She looked down, and I noticed the same soft boy with big brown eyes that I had shielded from the taunts and threats of that girl's gang.

"Why?" I asked, now curious.

She looked away, unsure, but her six-year-old looked up at me with the same awe as before. His small hands reached towards mine. I didn't understand, but I bent over, taking hold of them again and a equally small smile spread across his face. Then with one hand he lightly poked the left side of my face and I winced again. The boy gasped and stopped.

His mom sighed, seemingly moved, "...His father is a Captain of a couple Cruisers. We traveled a lot even before he was born. We landed on Earth half a year ago." Her son watched her as she spoke, her voice hushed and quiet, "...he's a biotic...When I was pregnant there was an accident aboard one of the Cruisers with their element zero containers..." She looked around, nervous, "Look, he doesn't have many friends and he doesn't fit in with the military kids. There is a program all top Alliance military know about. It's called Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training... don't tell anyone I told you that."

I listened, focused on every word she was saying. It reminded me of the questions kids were asking at school about element zero and Biotics.

"They came to us, told him our son was dangerous, tried to convince us to give him up. My husband pulled rank and told them to get lost." She looked me dead in the eye, "The others found out somehow and their kids found out. They torment him about it, but he's the sweetest boy..." She whispered thank you twice. The second time with a almost desperate gratefulness. "You are his hero. I came here to tell you that."

I looked down again at the boy and he smiled again. He said nothing, just smiled, "Come on sweetie." His mother said, tugging the back of his nylon vest, "Let's go. Let's not bother her anymore."

"It's no bother." I said, waving goodbye as they left the hospital. I stood there for a minute, almost forgetting why I was in a hurry in the first place. Once I regained the thought however, it re-energized my body and I escaped the hospital, scrambling to get to the Aldrin Labs, but I reminded myself to check up on the boy as much as I could.

* * *

Immediately the energy of the building changed when I stepped through. Everyone was looking: turning, looking, then turning away again. The reflective surface of the glass-plated walls showed an angry looking girl with an equally angry black bruise on the left side of her face, the eye nearly swollen shut with a cut above it precision stapled with medi-gel. Holy shit, I thought, I look like a killer.

The receptionist behind the color-shifting desk immediately looked at me like I was a suspect. With wary eyes she looked down at me and spoke in a tone that declared I should be taken outside, "Can I help you?"

"You know who I am don't you?" I asked her.

"Yes," She replied, "Can I help you?" She asked again, almost irritated. Funny how people change, I thought. She'd always smile and laugh when my dad left with me in tow.

"I would like to speak with the boss."

She cocked her head at me as though I were speaking a different language. She shook her head,"Mr. Morales is busy. Surely you understand that."

I stared directly into her eyes until she started to feel uncomfortable, emphasizing the bad part of my face, "I'm sure he can make an exception for me." I didn't care that I was twelve. I deserved to be listened to, especially after all this. I noticed the face was helping in my favor. I was learning quickly.

She gingerly tapped the keys on her command console, logging in, keeping one eye on me. She plugged a wireless comm set unto her ear and spoke in a docile voice, "Jane Shepherd wants to see you." She nodded, then rolled her eyes, "Of course I did, but she refuses - I know..." She put her hand to her mouth, whispering something I could barely hear, "She looks psychotic..."

I held back a smile.

"What?" She stopped, "Sir, are you sure? Okay." She took off the comm communicator, fumbled through her desk and took out a shiny card that she scanned with her Tool, activating something beneath. She handed it to me. I looked at it; it was a key card I hadn't seen before, inscribed with the Aldrin Labs insignia but emblazoned with different numbers spelled out in bizarre code.

The receptionist did not look me in the eye, "Take this, go to the back where the elevator is and use this. It will take you to Mr. Morales office." I took it and did not say thank you as I headed towards the back. To my credit she did not exchange pleasantries either.

Passing all the scientists and businessmen, I swiped the card at the touchscreen for the metallic and glass elongated elevator. I looked up, always amazed at how tall the building was. It seemed to go on forever, fifty floors up. I watched as the elevator smoothly glided down on its electric grid, coming to a stop with a short ring and a VI voice welcoming the passenger aboard. As soon as the doors closed, immediately I was whisked away to the 33 floor. It took several minutes and the music was the same as every other elevator I'd been on. Bland and syrupy, trying too hard to invoke a nostalgia for the 20st century.

Immediately after the doors slid opened, two guards were waiting for me. Their assault rifles held against their chests. One was solemn as the grave, but the other one found this very amusing, "Hey kid, the boss is waiting." He gave a playful shove after I cautiously stepped out of the elevator, "Nice face."

I did not laugh, instead I glanced at him, remarking, "Yeah, I put this on instead of makeup."

The friendlier guard laughed, elbowing his buddy, "Man, I love this kid. Can't wait to see what she says to the boss." The other guard said nothing. He just watched me, as they guided me down the long hallway.

There were other office doors littered throughout, but we headed straight down to the one right at the end. It was a large, intimidating glass door with elegant letters of HEAD CEO painted on it. The solemn guard tapped on it, and then pushed the button on a communicator nearby. He grunted into the speaker, "Hey. She's here."

There came a clanking sound, an electric whir and the door split down the middle, opening with the sides disappearing into the walls. A proud voice asked the guards to wait outside. I noticed that the one jokester guard was particularly disappointed. I hesitated, then entered with the door closing behind me with a hiss.

There was a large desk and an even larger man behind him. He must have been ex-military because he was almost pure muscle with little hair to be had for his extremely close buzz cut. The gigantic glass windows behind him with the fading sun made him seem almost god-like with glow falling around his head and shoulders. With an imposing voice, he said, "Sit." He pointed to the chair before him. I started to sit, but something inside me rebelled against his wishes. I don't know if it was the way he said it, or just the look of him and his dominating posture, but I did not want to listen to him. I stood beside the chair, feeling the fear rise in my belly.

He let loose a grin, "Or stand." He folded his hands in front of him, "I hope you better have a good reason for this, young lady. I am missing several important calls and the military likes to have updates on its merchandise." He touched his face, asking a question with his eyes regarding my condition.

I frowned, ignoring it. I was fighting both fear and anger now, "It is important! It's about my father!"

"Oh yes, your father." The look of amusement fell from his face, "What about him?"

I clenched my fists, "My family did not inform me that he took up being a test subject for your company."

The CEO raised his eyebrow, "I don't see how this is my problem. Your father took the position willingly." He unfolded his hands and placed them squarely on top of the desk, as if preparing for something. There was scorn in his voice, "Aren't you thankful for your Omni-Tool? You can't have everything you want, Ms. Shepherd." I glanced around the room, frustration overcoming my fear. I hated that he was looking down on me. A datapad sat on his desk, along with a pistol, a whiskey glass, and a lamp lit up by the famous crystals from Elysium. I looked down as he continued.

"If you are thinking what I believe you are thinking, I can't just release your father because you say so. Someone has to volunteer for the eezo experiments and the pay is good." He reached for his whiskey glass and took a sip.

He was right. If my dad left now he could completely lose his job. They might surgically remove my Tool, and nobody liked to hire eezo test subjects. People were nervous around anything to do with element zero. It was a fairly new discovery, people were already prejudiced with biotics. But... I had to do something. Somehow, I didn't think he'd listen to me unless I did something drastic. Still, I tried the first option.

"Take me instead," I said.

He almost spit out the alcohol, "What?"

"You heard me," I said again, "Take me instead."

"I don't think so," The CEO retorted firmly, "Your father has already signed a non-disclosure agreement and you are below the required age."

I didn't think. I sprinted towards the thing I felt would hurt him most. The lamp. Before he could react I picked it up and chucked it across the room. He screamed, running for it and grabbing it before it shattered on the ground, "Do you know how much this cost?" The guards ran inside, assault rifles ready, but it was too late. I had the pistol in my hand and I was pointing it... at my head.

Everyone was looking at me with stupefied expressions.

"Don't treat me like I'm twelve," I declared, "I know what I'm doing. I'm young, I'm smart. I'm top of my class. I could do a better job." My hand trembled; my mind racing. What was I doing? Was I crazy? "If you don't replace me with my father you'll have a legal case on your hand and I know what that means. Your whole company will be evaluated." Did I have the guts to do this? Would they believe me? The more I thought about it... the more solid my hand became. My family was the only thing that mattered. They had struggled too much already, if dad got into an accident... it would be my fault. My father was almost like Willum's father too.

"Holy shit, kid," The once happy guard proclaimed, he looked at his boss, "Mr. Morales?" He let down his rifle looking perplexed. The solemn one only said a few words, "Sir, I'd take her." He also lowered his rifle.

The CEO's baffled look disappeared, "Set the gun down, Ms. Shepherd." His voice seemed almost affectionate now. I didn't waver in my conviction, "Do we have a deal?" I asked, insistent.

"Shepherd," He repeated, "We have more than a deal. Put the gun down." There was something in his eyes now that made me relax a little.

I looked over at the guards, "You promise you will not give me over to them?"

The solemn guard instantly raised his hands, "I promise you we will not touch you." The other guard joined him.

I relaxed my arm further, dropping the pistol to my side, "Fine. You gave your word."

The CEO walked over, placing his lamp on his desk on the way over, "You can relax men." He said, nodding to his guards. I fixed my feet on the floor, making myself ready in case he decided to change his mind. He outstretched his arm, "You are an interesting kid and the ballsiest one too I have to say. On my honor as a former Marine, you will have the job." He looked down at me, but there was no ridicule in his voice. He seemed slightly spooked, impressed even.

I looked up at him, astonished, "He can still keep his old one?"

"Yes," He said, holding his hand up, "Now, give me the gun and you can go. They will see you out." I carefully handed the pistol into his huge hand, watching him for any sign of aggression. There was none, except an odd interest in his face towards me. He slipped back into his expensive cushioned chair and watched me leave with his men. He said goodbye, mentioning that he will send me information regarding my start date through my Omni-Tool.

As I started back unto the elevator, the solemn guard stopped me for a minute, "Listen," He whispered, "Be careful, girl."

"Wha-why?" I asked.

"You're just too smart for your own good." He pushed me onto the elevator and as the doors started to close, he waved goodbye.


End file.
